Pocket Wand
by ALittleBitOfDrarry
Summary: Draco and Harry get up to escapades in the Library that were a long time coming. SMUT! One shot Drarry. dm/hp


**A/N: This isn't really romance, but there's no smut category haha. All characters property of JK Rowling.**

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the empty Hogwarts Library attempting to focus on the task ahead of him, that being a rather long and boring essay he was due to turn in for Transfiguration. He had been at the task for what seemed like hours, and not much had been accomplished. This fact may have been due to the extreme displeasure of the task at hand, and the long, boring quality that the essay presented, or it might possibly have been due to the continued wandering of the blonde's mind for reasons not subject to boredom and length, well, not the length of the essay that is.

It was just as he was flicking his wand to erase his starting sentence for the upteenth time that a certain dark haired, green eyed, scar faced boy rushed into the mostly vacant Library. Harry's eyes shifted to Draco and then down to the floor in an almost embarrassed manner. He did not look at all surprised to see the Slytherin occupying the room, a reaction that Draco had observed on a number of recent occasions. It had seemed more and more frequent that when the blonde found himself alone, Harry Potter would just happen to show up, flustered and awkward looking as if he had known that Draco would be there and had arrived for the sole purpose of being in his presence. It was a rather peculiar sentiment, one that Draco found himself currently annoyed with as the addition of this messy haired boy would not at all help him finish his essay, but instead distract him further. However, he may never admit that Harry Potter was already the object of his wandering thoughts that had been distracting him from his duties for years, and were especially taking a large portion of his attention this very evening.

"Good evening, Malfoy," Harry croaked out as if he had forgotten the correct way to use words.

Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his quill tightly in his fist, biting back the urge to say something snarky to his obviously flustered enemy. He continued to stare at his ink smudge piece of parchment and ignore Harry in hopes the boy would leave him alone and he could finish his work in peace.

Harry swallowed and gave a stiff nod, acknowledging the awkward silence that spread between the two, and then took a seat at the closest table. He pulled out a thick book and began flipping through it in an attempt, Draco presumed, to look busy. However, he had the rising suspicion that Harry was not working at all, if the shaking of his hands and the quick flipping of pages was anything to go by.

Draco tried to focus on his work, but the silence of the mostly empty library mocked his attempts at concentration and, after a few minutes, he felt the dying need to glance at the boy across the room. The instant Draco looked up he regretted his action due to the sickening twist of desire that filled his stomach every time he looked at Harry Potter. His body twitched with anticipation and want and he felt his skin growing warm. Harry then looked up, locking gazes with Draco, who felt himself wanting to laugh at the increased shaking of the brunettes hands as he continued to subconsciously flip the pages of his book.

"Well," Draco thought. "If Harry Potter is nervous, I might as well use this to my advantage and have a little fun."

Swallowing his own nervousness, Draco solidified in his mind a plan to mess with Potter. He closed his Transfiguration book with a loud _bang_ , resulting in the desired effect of making Harry look up at him in surprise. Draco then stood, and throwing in every ounce of his cool, collected, mannerisms he twisted his face into a seductive sneer and sauntered towards Harry. Harry's eyes followed Draco the entire way, his mouth gaping slightly open as Draco stopped right in front of him.

"Evening, Potter," Draco drawled. When Harry failed to respond Draco's smirk increased. "What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no," Harry managed.

"You're in my way."

"What?"

"You're in my way, Potter," he repeated, gesturing at the bookshelf behind Harry.

"Er.. sorry," Harry responded, setting his book down and beginning to move. Before he could go anywhere, however, Draco had placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him grounded in the chair.

"It's no bother," Draco smirked as he then leaned across Harry to grab a book, that he most definitely did not need, off of the shelf. As he did, he felt a bulge touching his thigh. Leaning back with the book he laughed, "Well Potter, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry's face turned bright red and he shifted his his eyes to the ground, chewing on his lip in obvious discomfort. Draco's expression switched from smug to confused as he noted the effect his joke had on Harry.

"Potter relax," he said. "It was just a joke."

Harry continued to stare at the ground his face turning so red that it was comparable to Weasley hair.

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion, until his gaze fell upon Harry's wand, which was not in his pocket, but was laying on the table next to his book.

"Oh!" Draco proclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "Oh." His heartbeat quickened as his mind shifted gears, the idea of messing with Potter switching to an idea of messing around with Potter.

Harry was still obviously embarrassed as his eyes stayed glued to the floor, refusing to look at his enemy. Despite the way Draco found Harry's flustered response cute, he decided he would have to save the boy from his embarrassment, and there was only one proper way he could think to do so.

"Well, Potter. It would appear you ARE happy to see me. A bit more than happy I would say."

Still Harry stared at the floor, face red.

A low growl escaped Draco's throat and he leaned into Harry, grabbing his face and forcing it upwards so that their gazes were interlocked. "Look at me when I talk to you Potter, or else there will be consequences."

Harry swallowed, confusion and caution evident in his gaze.

"Don't be scared, Potter. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Draco leaned in closer to Harry until their faces were mere inches apart. He brought his left hand up and slowly drug his fingers in a delicate pattern from Harry's neck, down his chest, stopping right below his belly button. "At least, that's what it felt like."

Draco's sly words, and lingering touches sent shivers down Harry's body. The blonde continued his descent, his hand slowly moving lower and lower until it grazed ever so lightly over what was now determined to not be Harry's wand.

Harry sucked in his breath, his stomach tightening, but as he did so Draco backed away from him. Slowly the blonde retreated, taking short steps back towards his table.

"My apologies," he said almost mockingly. "I must have been mistaken."

As he turned his back and walked away, something inside of Harry lurched and he shot up from his seat a bit too quickly. "Malfoy!" He called out.

The other boy turned, quirking an eyebrow at Harry. "Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"What?"

"Yes," Harry repeated. "Yes that.. That's what I wanted."

Harry looked at the floor again in embarrassment, but Draco's swagger had increased tenfold and he strutted back over to Harry placing his hands on the shorter boys chest and walking him backwards, never breaking their eye contact. Draco pushed Harry against the Library wall, arm coming across the boy's chest just under his throat, animalistic lust coursing through his veins, urging him to pounce on top of Harry and shag him senseless. He looked Harry deep in the eyes, determined to wipe every ounce of hesitation off of his face.

"Say it again."

"What," Harry asked.

"Say it again. That this is what you want."

Harry bit his lip and stared directly into the gray whirlpools that were Draco's eyes. "This is what I want."

That was all the convincing Draco needed. The words sent a trigger through his brain, and he crashed his lips into Harry's, pinning him to the wall harder than before. The kiss was not at all tasteful, and not at all delicate, but filled with the force of years of angst and hatred. Every ounce of lust, every lingering desire, every night of crying out Harry's name in the dark was poured into this moment, and if Draco possessed no self control he may have kissed Harry until he suffocated him or mauled him until he bled, but he managed to dial the kiss down just enough that the world would still have a Harry Potter when he was finished with him.

Their lips continued to crash together like two swords in battle, opposing each other yet loving every second of it, enjoying the rush that came with the promise of battle. Harry reached his hands up and tangled them in Draco's hair pulling at the blonde locks and causing an animalistic growl to escape Draco's lips as his slammed his body into Harry's grinding it up and down and shoving his tongue down Harry's throat until the boy nearly choked.

They stayed like that for ages, bodies pressed against each other, lips moving too fast and tongues sword fighting with each other, each moment causing more and more need for the both of them.

Draco felt his pants straining underneath his robes, desperate for release, and he could feel Harry's need was just as great as he continued to press against the boy. Draco moved his hands from Harry's chest to his waist, gripping him tightly and pulling the boy against him. He swung Harry around so that he was the one now pressed against the wall, and continued to suck his face while bunching the boys robes in his fist, pulling at them in desperation for skin to skin contact. Harry, understanding the message, stopped kissing Draco long enough to pull the wizard robes over his head and cast them aside. Draco followed suit, Harry now in a t-shirts and jeans, and Draco in a white T and tight boxers that caused Harry's eyes to bug out of his head.

Draco, however, wasted no time in getting back to the task at hand. He grabbed Harry, kissing him once and then leading him to the floor where the dark haired wizard laid back as Draco straddled him and continued to kiss him senseless. He ran his hands up Harry's stomach, fingernails scraping skin and leaving long red marks in their wake. He continued up Harry's chest until the boy was pulling his t-shirt over his head, Draco's soon following so that Harry could run his hands up the blonde's chest as well.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer so that he was practically laying on top of the famous boy wizard. Draco ventured his lips away from Harry's mouth to explore the rest of his body. He nibbled Harry's ear causing him to squirm and moan in pleasure. Draco then trailed kisses and bite marks down Harry's smooth jawline, and down his neck where he began to suck and bite at the tender flesh leaving little circular hickies that turned bright red and purple. Draco kissed down Harry's chest next, stopping to suck on each nipple before continuing the descent down his stomach. Draco stopped when he reached the waistline of Harry's jeans. He then brought his hand around and cupped Harry's erection through the fabric, feeling it swell and strain in desperation. Up to this point, Draco had been acting on impulse and desire, but now he took the time to clear his head enough to do this the way he truly wanted. He may be full of desperation, but he was also a tease, and he wanted Harry to beg.

"Why did you stop." Harry complained. He squirmed around in discomfort, reaching his hands down to release the painful erection from its confines, but Draco slapped his hands away. "Malfoy," Harry whined. His hands slipped down again, and Draco popped them harder.

"I make the rules here Potter, and You're going to have to wait until I'm good and ready."

Harry began to whine again, but his whine turned into a guttural gasp as Draco gripped him hard through his jeans and squeezed. He continued to grip Harry tight as he stared him down. " You had better listen, or there will be more where that came from." Harry nodded his head and Draco released him, satisfied with the obedience. He then ran his hands up and down Harry's confined package, enjoying the frustration that grew on Harry's face as he desperately tried to keep his hands away.

"Draco, please," he begged, his words coming out in short desperate gasps.

"Not so fast," Draco responded. He took his hands away from Harry causing more cries of frustration to escape the lips of the Boy Who Lived. Draco took Harry's hands in his and placed them on his own erection which had grown quite large and painful through the course of the escapade. Harry rubbed him through his boxers, until Draco hooked his fingers around the elastic waistband and removed the unnecessary item, letting himself spring free. As Harry reached up, placing his hands on Draco's pulsing length, the blonde shuddered in pleasure. Harry sat up, never taking his hands off of Draco, and began to run them up and down the stiff member.

"Suck me," Draco commanded.

Harry complied quite willingly, and as he wrapped his hot mouth around the end of Draco's dick, the Slytherin felt his knees go weak. Harry sucked on the tip, occasionally flicking his tongue against the slit, causing Draco to moan in pleasure. Harry licked up and down the shaft, working with both his hands and his tongue simultaneously, and then he took Draco's entire length in his mouth and began bobbing up and down, saliva covering Draco as Harry's mouth sucked harder and faster. Harry continued in the manner, licking, flicking, and sucking until Draco felt an orgasm begin to build within him. It grew at a rapid speed, and it took all of his focus not to let it go right then and there.

"Harry stop, I'm gonna cum."

Harry gave him one last deep suck and then pulled his mouth away with a ' _pop'_ as if he had just finished consuming a rather delicious piece of candy. He looked at Draco. "Well isn't that the point?"

"Yes, Harry, but I'm not finished with you yet."

Harry quirked his eyebrows, obviously having gained some confidence. "You're calling me Harry now?"

Draco growled deep in his throat, eyes dilating with lust. "Just turn over so I can fuck you."

Draco grabbed Harry forcefully by the waist and pulled him close. He gripped Harry's stiff through his jeans once more before unbuttoning the pants and tugging both them, and Harry's boxers to the floor, finally freeing him.

Harry sighed in relief, reaching down to stroke his painfully swollen member, but Draco swatted his hands away once again. "Ah ah ah, not yet."

Frustration was evident on Harry's face, but he just gritted his teeth and nodded, putting his hands behind his back.

"Good boy," Draco said. "Now bend over so I can fuck you senseless."

Harry moved so that he was positioned on all fours, his arse sticking in the air, a perfect target for Draco's pleasure. Draco gripped Harry's butt cheeks tight in hands, leaving white marks where his fingers were. "You have a beautiful arse, Harry," He said, bringing his hand back and slapping it down so that Harry's cheeks jiggled. Harry let out an 'ooo' as Draco slapped him again, leaving red prints where his hands had been.

"Is that how you like it, Harry? Nice and dirty like the filthy little boy you are?" He slapped him again, and then dipped his head down, swiping his tongue against Harry's exposed hole. "Ahh," Harry cried as Draco sucked and licked on him, working magic with his tongue. He then grabbed his wand, and used a lubrication spell to slick up his fingers and dick. He began with one finger and then two loosening up Harry's virgin hole so that he could fit inside. Once Harry was nice and ready he pressed his cock against the hole, easing the tip in.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"We'll take it nice and slow," Draco assured as he carefully eased himself deeper into the boy.

Harry grunted and tensed as the strange and uncomfortable intrusion filled him up, but Draco kept to his word and went slow and steady, easing Harry into the experience. As Harry grew more comfortable Draco began to pick up the pace, and soon he was thrusting in and out of Harry, all of the crazy lustful desires of before pouring back into him as he moved in and out of the famous boy wizard.

Draco felt the earlier orgasm rebuild in his gut, and he knew he was close. He gripped Harry tightly on the sides, fingers pressing into the boy's flesh as he moved in and out, his breath hitching and sweat pouring down his brow.

"Harry, I'm almost there," he managed, his breathing intensifying and then stopping for a sheer moment of pleasure as the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced rushed through his body and spilled inside of Harry Potter.

He came down, breathing hard, body willing him to curl up and pass out, but he wasn't finished yet. He flipped Harry over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and sliding in between his thighs. Harry's neglected penis pulsed with need, his balls swelling with cum just waiting to be released.

"Do you want me to blow you?" Draco asked, his voice deep and dripping in desire.

"Yes," Harry gasped, rutting his hips towards Draco, the intense need for friction consuming his every thought.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please," Harry panted, obviously willing to say anything to get Draco to take him. "Please, Draco, I'm begging you."

Draco bit his lip, smirking. He loved the effect he was having on the famous wizard. Draco then gripped Harry's shaft and felt the entire cock jump in his hands with the relief of being touched. Draco began to move his hands up and down Harry thick member before dipping his head down and taking the boy in his mouth. Of all the times Draco had fantasised about this moment none of his speculations truly lived up to the moment of right here and now.

Draco bobbed back and forth, determined to give Harry the blow of a lifetime. He sucked on Harry the same way the boy had sucked him teasing him with his tongue. He took Harry's sacs in his hands, gently squeezing and fondling them, causing moans to escape to boys lips. Harry was so strung out with need that after only a few minutes he was spilling his seed into Draco's open mouth, panting with the force of his orgasm. Harry then collapsed into Draco's arms who laughed and wrapped himself around Harry smiling.

"So," He asked. "How was that?"

Harry sighed. "Bloody brilliant."

Draco laughed again and tilted the green eyed boy's head towards him, planting a soft and tender kiss on his swollen lips. "Yeah," He said. "I thought so too."


End file.
